Shiryuu Hatenko
Shiryuu Hatenko (支流破天, "Flow That Breaks the Heavens") Appearance Shiryuu is an attractive young woman of average height, with long pink hair that she keeps tied back into a messy ponytail that extends past her waist, and matching pink eyes. Her breasts are also quite large which causes Haruki a lot of grief as he often gets caught eyeing her down, much to his embarrassment. Fittingly enough, along with Elise Narukami and Ryoko Sanada's breasts, Shiryuu is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Haruki. Shiryuu wears a no-sleeve white shirt that splits into two loose, tail-like ends at her waist, which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wears a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar and a short, red skirt with two yellow lines. Shiryuu can also be seen wearing red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Hakuda Combatant: As shown during her multiple battles, Shiryuu is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. While she has difficulty fighting against people of the Master Class, such as Kyodaina Uzumaki, Shiryuu has still shown impressive skill in fighting unarmed and has been shown capable of dominating others in battle, easily evading attacks. * Yukiakari (雪明り, "Light Reflected by Snow"): A distinctive technique that Shiryuu developed all on her own. Using her great speed, she is able to attack the opponent several times with her fists, leaving afterimages of her fists in the process. While she does not have monsterous levels of strength like Ryoko or Kotori Yatogami, Shiryuu possesses enough strength for this technique to do a considerable amount of damage. The impact of this technique was seen to leave a large crater in the wall behind the opponentn struck head-on, indicating that the force of this technique can travel through a medium and into another. Zanpakuto Genshoeshi (原初の壊死, "Primordial Necrosis") is the Zanpakuto Spirit of Shiryuu Hatenko. She is the embodiment of the Japanese Lord of the Underworld, Emma-O. Genshoeshi is dark Zanpakuto Spirit; meaning she was born through Shiryuu's negative aspects that lurk throughout her subconscious and formed into her weapon. In her sealed state, Genshoeshi takes the form of a Katana with carved runes in its blade. The weapon itself is held in an elaborate plum-colored scabbard that has several intertwining lilies, etched in silver, flowing down its length; giving such a malicious zanpakuto, quite a beautiful appeal. Shikai: Released with the command "Corrode", Genshoeshi's blade will melt away into a dark black, ooze-like substance revealing a Kodachi in its place. The guard of the zanpakuto is triangular in shape and bears the same coloration as the ooze that fell from the blade, while the handle of Genshoeshi has a dark purple coloration and posseses red magatama adorning all sides. : Shikai Special Abilities: Being the embodiment of the Lord of the Underworld, it should comes as no surprise as to what domain Genshoeshi's powers resides in--death. Upon activation of this ability, every living thing will lose its color and radiance, signifying the withering of vitality. Genshoeshi allows Shiryuu to suppress and counter any offensive forces, sending them back toward the opponent, with much greater power. The very aura of Genshoeshi alone is enough to cut the life-force of an opponent in half, withering away at their physical attributes for as long as they remain in its range. This withering effect even extends to the environment itself, causing substantial damage. The withering of Genshoeshi is powerful enough to corrode anything from solid concrete to the very air around her. With a swing of Genshoeshi's blade, Shiryuu is able to quickly kill large groups of people or even single-cell bacteria, leaving almost nothing in its wake. She is able to produce a fog that possesses the withering abilities as well, although the effects are weakened in exchange for the ability to travel a much further distance causing both physical and spiritual objects to slowly rot away if they stay in an extended contact with the fog. However, the abilities of Genshoeshi are only able to inflict heavy damage on whoever Shiryuu perceives in her heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Shiryuu's spirit, as she can not lie to this cunning Zanpakuto. :: Shijushō Kakumei (死綬章革命 "Death Ribbon Revolution"): With this technique, Shiryuu takes a kneeling position as she stabs his blade into the ground. The result is a mass of incredibly sharp ribbons that seem to materialize from nowhere, winding around Shiryuu's position and tearing through anyone that is in close proximity. If any of the ribbons slashes through someone or something, it could be found that any of that victim's stored vitality will begin to be drawn away by negative energy of Genshoeshi. At the same time, the sheer amount of ribbons produced by this technique, destroys the very ground around is position, leaving a large crater in its wake.